


I Can Never Go Back

by AmberValCepri



Series: All the Bluster Inbetween [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, Death of Clan Lavellan, Emotional Use of Magic, F/F, mentions of revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberValCepri/pseuds/AmberValCepri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enathya Lavellan reacts to the death of her clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Never Go Back

Enathya sat clutching the note from Leliana’s informant. Her clan, her _family_ was dead or scattered. Leliana’s spies were looking for survivors, trying to ensure their safety, enough for just a scrap of her life before the Conclave to be saved. Her keeper always did say she didn’t think things through well enough, this time it had cost her her clan. She tried to swallow down her tears but the anger at herself for her ill-considered directions forced them from her eyes. With a scream of rage, she threw down the note then shoved the papers and other various objects from the desk; up-ending the solid wood furnishing with a blast of ice.

With one last scream she crumbled to the ground, face buried in her hands. She stayed like that for a time, sobbing openly as she thought of the people she had lost. Through her crying she didn’t hear the door open and someone come up the stairs until it was too late.

“What in the bloody hell did you do!?” Came Sera’s voice.

Enathya gasped and raised her head, hands moving to wipe away her tears as a hand scrubbed back through her chin length blonde hair. “S-sera,” she winced as her voice cracked, “You really…shouldn’t be here. I-I’m no use for any fun at all,” she tried to reason.

She loved Sera, with every fiber of her being, but Sera was… Sera. She didn’t like magic, she didn’t like the Dalish, and despite that Enathya was drawn to her. She was fun and unique, she wanted to help even the playing field between nobles and peasants, and if you were a fair sort she was more than ready to give you a chance. That’s what Enathya loved about her. Right now, she doubted the archer would be very supportive though.

Enathya stood, not looking at her lover, head tucked as she removed the frozen pieces that littered the floor with a small warming spell and began to move to pick up the papers that had scattered. Sera must have come out of her stupor as the next thing Enathya knew a tirade of words were coming at her, “Andraste’s perky arse! This is why people are so terrified of you mages! I walk in to you destroying your own rooms! And for what? Don’t tell me your starting t-to…Tadwinks if you’re-“

“My clan is gone, dead,” Enathya finally said, the papers in her hands crumbling as her hold on them became impossibly tight, “My family, my brother, my father… oh Creators, my father…”

There was a long pause, as Enathya tried to determine what she wanted from the younger woman. She couldn’t take anything Sera wouldn’t offer so with a small sob she said, “Just… leave me be, Sera. I’ll be fine soon enough. Back to the same old partner in crime that I usually am.”

She stifled another sob and then there were arms around her, one at her shoulder, the other at her waist, clutching her tightly. For one blessed moment there was no words, just the soft sobs that Enathya couldn’t keep in any longer. A soft kiss was lain on the back of her neck where her blonde hair had fallen away and then Sera was turning her around, “Tadwinks,” she said in an uncharacteristically softly voice, “Sorry, I didn’t mean…. I didn’t know. I just… I don’t want you to be scary, like when you became a knight-enchanter. So many people get afraid of you when you go all magey, but you’re not scary. You’re Ena, Enathya, Tadwinks. I don’t like it when people think you’re something else.”

A small smile touched Enathya’s lips as Sera reached up and began to wipe away the tears, “I’m sorry about your clan, your family. Tell me who I should sick my people on,” she demanded.

Enathya shook her head, “No, don’t put your people in danger like this. An infestation of red lyrium in the water is the root cause. The nobles even wiped out the alienage-“

“All the more reason for my people to get involved! Nobles thinking they know everything, thinking that they can control everything!” Sera insisted.

“Sera please!” Enathya begged, “No more! Cullen’s troops are moving in and Leliana’s people are looking for survivors. I don’t want more of a head count for my own idiot decisions!”

Sera growled, but instead of pulling away like Enathya thought she would, Sera grabbed hold of Enathya and pulled her into a tight hug, lips pressing to wet cheeks and a scarred jawline. After a long moment Sera finally said, “All right.”

“Promise me,” Enathya insisted, her arms tightly around Sera’s taller frame.

There was a tense breath, then Sera forced out, “I promise.”

The mage relaxed instantly and buried her head into the younger’s shoulder, “Thank you.”

 

~~~/~~~/~~~

 

Leliana looked up from her workspace as Sera walked up, eyes narrowed and a murderous look on her face, “It’s not often I get visits from you, Sera,” she commented lightly.

“Shut it, I don’t like it up here so this is quick. You and the jackboot are gonna make ‘em pay right?” Sera said, a nervous tremor going through her.

“You mean for the Inquisitor’s clan?” Leliana said with a tilt of her head.

“Yes,” Sera said, frowning darkly, “She made me promise not to do anything, didn’t want more heads possibly lost. But these nobles are killing people and they made-!” She paused and snapped her jaw shut for a moment, then finished, “They need to pay for what they’ve done.”

Leliana gave her a careful nod, “Of course we plan to. To kill off the Inquisitor’s clan and family? That cannot go unanswered.”

“Good, I want to know when they’ve paid, so I can find a way to spit on their corpses,” she snarled out and turned on her heel to leave.

“Sera,” Leliana called and the elf stopped though didn’t turn around, “She is delicate right now. Take care of her, she is just as mortal as you are.”

Sera shifted uncomfortably, but nodded and left the rookery as fast as she could. Leliana hadn’t understood how their Inquisitor had been drawn to Sera so easily, but she also hadn’t understood Erena’s love for Zevran entirely until she had seen them before the last battle in Denerim. The way Zevran had held Erena as if she would disappear in an instant had been more than enough to prove to the bard that the choice their warden made was sound. Now she was starting to see the same for Enathya and Sera. Hopefully this development continued.


End file.
